


Interlude #1

by squeeliferuiner



Series: Compromise [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Interlude, Lokiwell, M/M, Possible Mpreg, accidental RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeeliferuiner/pseuds/squeeliferuiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which vacation plans are made and Sitwell gets some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude #1

**Author's Note:**

> Normally mpreg squicks me out a bit, but we're gonna go with it. When in doubt, blame Barton. 
> 
> And also most of this is credit to Americanwitch on Rav.

_The intercom crackles. Assistant Director Hill’s voice starts the morning senior agent announcements._

“HELLLLLLLOOOOO HELICARRIER! I hope to find you ready for another fun-filled SHIELD day.

Sitwell, I hope you’re well. This is why you don’t canoodle with the enemy and try to blackmail other agents. You’re an excellent agent and we consider you a friend, so I won’t draw this out…as we all know, the Asgardian Asshole has the uncanny ability to knock up _anything_. Thankfully, your tests came back from medical and you’re fine. However, Thor reports that Loki is glowing. We have no other information at this time.

Coulson, how are you feeling, are you still in Medical? I am packed and ready to go on our little beach vacation, so get better QUICKLY.

Barton, I hope working some frustration out on Sitwell has made you less likely to crack up. We’re blowing this popsicle stand as soon as Phil is ready to go.

Romanova, thank you for forwarding the pictures and video. They are in a very safe location and they are hilarious.

Kinkade and Lewis, Fury is going to depend on you two to keep the carrier floating during our leave. Please don’t be evil while we’re away. Keep an eye on Sitwell, he may need some friends, I gave him some bad news.

Inuka, keep the puppies in line! We are so glad you’re no longer a dog.”

 


End file.
